The perfect match
by Tania Hylian
Summary: The first time I met her was televised, and I'm pretty sure a lot of people saw my stupid love-struck face when I first laid my eyes on her. It was during the semifinal of a tennis tournament, and I was playing against Elsa Nordfjel, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen... which was a problem because I just kept oggling her and couldn't concentrate enough to play. One-shot.


**The perfect match.**

There are lots of ways you can meet your crush; at school, at work, at a bar, at a concert, or if he/she is a celebrity, maybe when they sign your shirt. In my case it was none of those options. My first meeting was televised, and I'm pretty sure a lot of people saw my stupid love-struck face when I first laid my eyes on her.

How did that happen? Well, it was a summer morning in Arendelle, meaning it was relatively hot... At least for us Arendellians; most people would still probably think it was cold, but whatever. It was the semifinal of the tennis tournament that decided who would go to the next Olympic Games. I was only eighteen then, a college student wanting to showcase her talent, supported by my personal coach and best friend Kristoff, and somehow I had managed to make it this far... But my luck was about to end, since that day's game was against Elsa Nordfjel, the famous tennis player and reigning champion in every tournament since... Well, since five years ago, when she first started to play in the mayor leagues.

"Look... You don't have to win, okay?" Kristoff told me as I was preparing myself to get out on the field. "Just have fun... And don't let her humiliate you." I sighed. He wasn't being really helpful, and though I knew he had good intentions, I didn't need someone to be all over me when my nervousness had me on the edge of exploding or running away.

"Thanks Kris, that really is comforting." I deadpanned as I took my racquet and mentally prepared myself to get out on the field. Or tried to anyways.

In that moment I was called to get out and, after getting a few more "comforting" words from Kristoff, I stepped into the field. There were lots of people at the bleachers, all cheering and applauding... Just not for me, but for Elsa. But that was to be expected; I'm not very famous yet.

After making sure for the tenth time that my hair wouldn't get in the way of my vision (even when I braid it, it somehow manages to get in front of my eyes), I looked up to see my rival. Fatal mistake. Like seriously, there's no doubt why she always wins; she's so beautiful that she could turn a straight girl gay... and I'm not straight at all, so imagine the effect she had on me. Those bright blue eyes, perfect hair, thin but pink lips that looked very kissable, breasts just the right size, flat stomach and... Holy shit! A girl with thighs like those shouldn't be aloud to wear a skirt! She almost made my nose bleed.

I only kept staring at Elsa like a fool as she walked towards me, already having less than proper fantasies about her, and I didn't even realize she'd talked to me until she raised a sexy eyebrow and kept staring at me in amusement.

"Uh... Did...?" I croaked out, but my voice sounded too high pitched, almost like a squeal, so I cleared my throat and tried again. "Did you say something?" I said, this time more normally.

"I asked you if you wanted M or W." She explained pointing to the hander of her Wilson racquet, and I understood she was referring to the decision of who would do the serve first. I almost didn't understand at first because I was mesmerized by that beautiful voice of hers.

"Uh... W." I said and she placed her hand over the logo and started rotating her racquet until she stopped and uncovered it, revealing a W.

 _Damn! I'm not very good at serves. She'll win the first game... No, I have to stay positive!_

"It seems like you start." Elsa said with a smile. "Good luck." She gave me her hand to take and I reluctantly shook it, hoping she didn't notice the sweat on my palms.

"Good luck to you too." I said politely before realizing something. "Not that you'll need it anyways."

"Please, don't be modest with me." She smiled sweetly, and I melted. "It won't make me take it easy on you."

"Of course." I answered dreamily, to which she laughed, covering her mouth with a hand in the cutest way possible. I blushed before letting go of her hand and watching her walk to her side of the field, swaying her hips in a very sexy way.

 _Gosh, how am I going to concentrate enough to play?_

I was so distracted by her perfect figure that I didn't notice when they threw me a ball and it literally hit my face. Granted, it wasn't going too fast, and so it didn't hurt too much, but it made me embarrass myself in front of this people.

Blushing, I picked up the ball and quickly positioned myself to serve. I tossed it into the air, prepared my racquet and... At the last second I committed the fatal mistake of looking at Elsa, which made my hand waver slightly, enough to fail the first serve.

 _Doesn't matter. I have another chance._

The second time I was actually able to catch the ball they threw me, align it properly and hit it with my racquet… only to have it land outside the square, therefore meaning I failed a second time.

"0 – 15!" The referee announced, and soon the damn numbers appeared on the screen. I cursed under my breath and positioned myself to serve a second time, determined not to fail. Thankfully the racquet connected properly and the ball was now speeding towards Elsa, who answered it with a very elegant overhand, showing her hips nicely and making her hair blow in the wind in the sexiest way possible… and before I could pull myself together enough to swing my racquet in response, the ball flew past me at maximum speed and ended up being too far away for me to hit it back. I lost another point. I cursed myself and I cursed that sexy body of Elsa's before going to make another serve.

Two more times Elsa's good looks distracted me and I wasn't able to hit properly the ball, it ending up one time on the net and the other out of the court, so Elsa won the game. Without me getting any points. Yeah…

But it didn't matter; it was only the first game, she'd have to win five more if she wanted to win the set, and I wasn't going to let that happen… or at least that's what I thought until I saw her serve. The way she threw the ball, while at the same time lifting up her racquet, stretching her body in the most elegant way to serve… that I was unable to respond.

And so she kept massacring me without mercy, primarily because my body was more concentrated on ogling her and getting turned on every time she moved those hips on the right way, instead of you know, playing tennis. I've never wished to be straight more than then.

So she won the next four games, all either by 40-15 or 40-0, which is just humiliating. Fortunately, by the fifth game, she asked for a recess and I was grateful for it. It meant my inevitable defeat would take longer to arrive.

"Hey, Anna. You okay?" Kristoff asked, tending me a bottle of water.

"Yeah." I shrugged, trying not to let my frustration and sadness show. I'd come so far, but there was no way the jury would deem me qualified for the Olympics if I lost six games to zero. I mean, yeah, Elsa was the best tennis player in the world, but that didn't mean I couldn't _at least_ win one freaking game against her unless I was a complete failure… or a complete lesbian.

"What did I say about not letting her humiliate you?" He chastised.

"I know but it's just… She's too good!" I protested, looking at her, regretting it a moment later when I got a clear view of those creamy thighs, that I wished to have around my head while I…

"'She's too hot' are the words you're searching." Kristoff smirked, making me groan and hide my head between my hands. "But look, not everything is lost; there's still one game before she wins. If you win at least five games you could still have a chance at winning the match."

"Not happening." I mumbled, angry at myself. I seriously wanted to punch my own face in that moment.

"Why not? You _are_ good, Anna. You got here, you trained for over three years without rest! And I'm not letting you fail just because you are playing against 'Miss perfect legs'."

"But…"

"No buts." Kristoff cut me as he kneeled in front of me and took my hands off my face. "Just… pretend that you're straight, alright? Just until the match ends." He pleaded, and it hurt me to look at his hopeful face. He was my coach, after all. I didn't want to disappoint him, but I couldn't promise him anything.

"Okay, not straight." He sighed. "What about this? If you win the match, I promise I'll arrange a date for you with Elsa. What do you say?" I looked at him in disbelief, but my heart fluttered at the possibility.

"You can seriously do that?" I asked, hopeful.

"I'll do whatever it takes, but only if you win." He paused, retrieved a banana from his pocket and handed it to me. "Please, Anna-banana?" I rolled my eyes at his use of my nickname.

"Fine." I snatched the banana out of his grip and started eating it. "But you better fulfill your end of the bargain, or I swear I'll leave your nose worse than Hans'."

"Only if you fulfill yours." He chuckled. "Now, come on, get in there and win a game."

I nodded and practically skipped all the way to the tennis court, positioning myself and concentrating on winning. Things were easier when I had a powerful motivator, not that the Olympic Games weren't motivation enough, but like… a date with a hot chick is what my libido needed to agree to let me play tennis without interfering.

And so, when I made the first serve, it rocketed towards the square with so much force that even _I_ got surprised. Elsa didn't even see it, much less answer it, and so I won the first point of the game. Grinning, I made the second serve, thinking this would be as easy as the last… but unfortunately Elsa was expecting it and answered it full force, making me run to hit the ball back towards her. It took a while, but I won that point too. Elsa, however, soon recovered, and we ended up with a deuce, meaning that I needed to win two consecutive points to win the game, and if I didn't the match would end.

Trying to calm down my racing heart, I tossed the ball and hit it with force… regretting it a second later when it ended on the net. I sighed and took another ball, this time hitting it carefully so I wouldn't miss. Sure enough, Elsa answered it and I returned it to her at high speed, trying to make sure she couldn't even see it… only for it to end up out of the court.

It didn't matter. I only had to make it a deuce again and then I could win.

"Match point!" The speaker was heard throughout the tennis court, making me nervous, because it meant that the end of the game was near, and there was a clear winner.

I shook my head. I needed to stay positive. I needed to win… and win the game I did. It only took me another half-an-hour of constant deuces and match points, but I did it. Now I only needed to win six more games to win the set and, therefore, a date with the most beautiful girl in the planet. Easy, right?

Turns out… it was much easier than I thought. The first service Elsa did was a lot slower than the previous ones, allowing me to return it with ultimate precision and speed, so she didn't have time to answer it, and the next ones were similar, meaning I soon had Elsa running from one side of the court to another in order to hit the ball, while I just watched her legs and answered the easy balls she threw me. I soon realized why; she was tired.

Her cheeks were so red one would think her face was on fire, which made her look impossibly cute (but I didn't allow myself to keep staring at her), droplets of sweat were running down her entire body, soaking her clothes, and she was breathing heavily, like she couldn't get enough oxygen. This was probably the longest game she'd played, since she always won easily, and so her tired arms couldn't hit as strong as usual. Which was a good thing for me, especially since I normally trained for at least half a day, so no, I wasn't tired at all.

Surprisingly enough, I won the next four games, ending up in a tie. Now, the one who won two consecutive games would win the set. However, my legs were hurting and my arms felt like they'd fall off, so I asked for a recess and went to drink some water. When I returned to the tennis court I looked at Elsa, and noticed the red coloring in her cheeks was diminished and the sweat was mostly gone, plus she appeared to have calmed down now. I guess she just needed some rest.

We took our positions and Elsa served, almost at the same speed as when she was kicking my ass. Thankfully this time I was prepared and I answered it well enough, even if my arms were still a little tired. Then we kept winning points until we were at a deuce… which Elsa won, but only because I blinked when she was doing that fucking fast service and I missed the ball. Thankfully, I was able to make it to 40-15 on the next game, and I was thinking I could get a tie again and then win two more games, when suddenly (like out of nowhere), Elsa started hitting the balls much faster, directing them to opposite ends of the court to make me run… which I thought was probably revenge for what I'd done to her a little while before. The problem was that if I didn't make it on time and respond, Elsa was soon going to win, and I couldn't afford that, so I made my best effort. But damn it those hits were brutal!

Against my wishes, we ended up in a deuce. Again. And again we fought hard to win two consecutive points… and once more minutes passed without one of us being able to clinch victory. I was sweaty, tired and hot, and all I wanted was to end this, and Elsa didn't look much better. Honestly, by then we were just winning points during the serve or right after the first hit.

In that moment Elsa had the advantage, and I was preparing myself to answer as best as I could, but just before doing the service, Elsa lifted slightly her blue tank top and wiped the sweat off her face with it, giving me a clear view of her stomach. Her flat, toned stomach the color of the milk. So flawless, so smooth, so _perfect_ , like all of her. It made me imagine what it would feel like to run my hands through the vast extension, to leave a trail of kisses until I descended to her…

 _Oh wait, the serve! Shit!_

I tried to run and hit the damn ball, but in my haste my feet stumbled with each other and I ended up falling to the ground, the ball bouncing out of my reach.

"Elsa Nordfjel is the winner!" The stupid speaker announced, and at that moment I didn't know what hurt more, my scraped chin or my pride. I had been so close! I could have won, I _should_ have won! Why did my clumsiness had to present itself in the worst moment possible? Now I wouldn't go to the Olympics, I wouldn't go on a date with Elsa, I was a failure! I wanted to cry.

"Are you okay?" I heard a beautiful voice that made me look up and, though the tears forming in my eyes, I could see it was Elsa, a truly concerned look on her face.

"As fine as I can be." I answered sourly, trying to get up… and almost falling all over again when I felt her soft hands around my waist trying to help me up.

"You should be happy; you played well enough. I think you'll qualify it to the Olympic Games." She tried to encourage me, and I almost managed a weak smile as I straightened up and took one step away from her in order to be able to breathe.

"Thanks, but I'm sure they don't want someone who lost their first five games." I replied looking to the ground.

"Believe me, I know they'll choose you." She chuckled. "But still, if that doesn't make you feel better… what about we go have lunch somewhere? I'd like to get to know you better, and I'm _starving._ "

"… Wait, what?!" I almost shouted finally looking up, not believing what I'd just heard. Had she just asked me out?

"Uhm… I mean… it's okay if you don't want to…" This time it was Elsa who looked to the side, appearing nervous, a beautiful blush adorning her cheeks, though I couldn't tell if it was because of the exercise or something else.

"Are you kidding me?! I'd love to!" I screamed enthusiastically, a huge smile appearing on my lips as all the sadness and disappointment I felt before vanished like it had never been there on the first place.

"O-okay then." She smiled shyly. "I'm just going to change and see you later at the exit."

"Alright, see you." I replied as I almost ran out of the tennis court to the change rooms. I really was looking forward to have lunch with her.

* * *

"Hi, sorry for being late." I said as I ran to meet with Elsa outside the main tennis academy of the country. Truth to be told, I was only late because I freaked out about not having nice enough clothes to wear and I asked Kristoff to bring me some from my house… but he said there was not time. Apparently though, there was time to tease me about having enchanted Elsa with my clumsiness. But the point is, I had to go in pants, and I really didn't want to.

"Don't worry, I just got out too." Elsa answered with that little grin that could make my knees weak. Thankfully, she was wearing jeans and a white shirt, instead of her tennis uniform (oh, that damn skirt was the death of me!). Still, she looked hot as hell.

"So… where are we going?" I asked, wondering what someone like Elsa would have in mind.

"There's a little restaurant near here. I think you would like it." She shrugged.

"Oh, okay. As long as it near here; I'm really hungry." I answered, blushing when my stomach growled confirming my words.

"I can see that." She giggled cutely behind her hand. "Come in." Just then I noticed the freaking limousine behind her, with a driver waiting for us.

"You have a limo?!" I almost shouted, surprised.

"Well, it's not like the Queen's granddaughter could just go around in a bicycle." She shrugged. "Although sometimes I wished I could." Her gaze turned sad for a moment, like she didn't quite like being royalty. I honestly didn't know she was the Queen's granddaughter, I mean, I'd heard she was of noble blood once, but I didn't know she was _that_ close to the throne.

"Uhm… talking about that… should I call you Your Highness or something?" I asked unsure.

"I suppose it'd be proper in public events, but right now just call me Elsa." She smiled. "And please just treat me like another tennis player, don't mind my linage."

"Uh… okay." I answered, relieved that I didn't have to call her by her title or something. That just wouldn't do for a date… not that this was a date or anything.

Then I got in the luxurious car, marveling at how, well… _expensive_ it looked. It was probably worth more than my whole apartment. Elsa sat beside me and instructed the driver to go someplace named 'The Sunflower' before launching into a conversation about our favorite racquets and tennis balls. At first I was a little nervous, but despite who she is Elsa is very easy to talk to, and very nice; she made sure I was comfortable at all times, and never once complained about my rambling. I liked her even more after that.

Soon enough we arrived to the restaurant. It was large and pretty nice, sunflower-themed and with a very beautiful view to the fjord. Definitely better than the little cafeterias I'm used to. And definitely more expensive…

 _Oh well, it's worth it._

We sat down on a very comfy booth, again adorned by sunflowers, then proceeding to look at the menu and ordering some water, and a hamburger (Elsa ordered salmon, something more traditional and healthy, as I thought she would). I just like everything that makes you fat. Except nothing makes _me_ fat.

While we were waiting for our orders to arrive, I desperately thought about something to say, not because I didn't have anything to say, mind you, but because all I could think about was completely gay and/or inappropriate. And I really didn't want to scare her away so soon, so at the end I decided to keep my mouth shut until she broke the silence. Thankfully, it didn't take too long.

"Anna?" She called me and I looked up to meet her bright blue eyes that never failed to take my breath away. "Does it hurt?" She pointed to my chin, and just then I remembered I had fallen earlier.

"Oh, no, this is nothing." I shrugged, rubbing my chin unconsciously. "I've had worse."

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow, clearly interested on my stories.

"Yeah, like that time I fell into the fjord trying to catch a pig." I smiled, giggling as I remembered the crazy chase after that damn animal. It was a good thing it escaped though; later I found out its owner wanted to cook it that day and that's why it had escaped. But seriously, who have pigs in a city?! "I got a broken finger, several scratches and bruises, and ended up with a cold."

"Oh, my, I bet it's an interesting story." She answered giggling.

"Not as interesting as the time I managed to break a thousand salad plates with my clumsiness." I smirked.

"A _thousand_ salad plates?!" She exclaimed surprised. "I don't think we have that many at the palace. How did that even happen?"

And so I proceeded to tell her one embarrassing story after another until our meals arrived. I probably wouldn't have done that in other circumstances, but… I really like seeing her smile, and her laugh! Gods, her laugh is like tiny bells playing the most wonderful song! So no, I didn't mind. I just wanted her to be happy.

When our meals arrived I started telling Elsa how I ended up practicing tennis, but only because she asked me. I didn't tell her the whole story though; I censured some parts, like how my parents died and I ended up with my relatives, Kai and Gerda, how they didn't know what to do with a rebellious adolescent who wouldn't accept death, or how I almost didn't finish high school.

I did tell her though how I met Kristoff one day when I got drunk at a party, and he took care of me. I told her how I woke up in his house the next day and he chastised me saying that if he was some other guy I probably would have woken up naked. I told her how he helped me put my shit together and taught me about discipline through tennis. At first I started working at the sport's club one of his brothers owned by catching the balls and putting them on a basket, but soon enough Kristoff started teaching me and became my couch, which actually won me a scholarship at the local university. Now, tennis is my life. Literally.

Impressed by my story, Elsa was reluctant to tell me hers, but at the end she relented, telling me that it's customary for royals to practice some classy physical activity, like fencing or ballet. Ever since Elsa was a little kid her sport was tennis, a sport suited for royalty, since when it was first invented only the nobles had the time and money to play it. Soon, she became pretty good at it and won multiple kid level championships. It wasn't until five years ago that her talent was truly recognized though, when she won the Golden Crocus of tennis, the maximum trophy of our country for this sport.

But it was her victory at Olympic Games four years ago that gained her international recognition as the best female tennis player of the world, especially since she was only seventeen back then. It's probably the only reason her father, the crown prince of Arendelle, still lets her play for the better part of the day instead of attending her royal duties.

By the time she finished telling me her story, we'd finished our meals and were just starting on the dessert, a mouthwatering chocolate cake, and that's when she said something that totally caught me out of guard.

"Anna, do you know why I invited you to lunch?" She asked suddenly.

"Uh… not really?" I said, but it came out as a question. "Honestly, I've been wondering just that this entire time." She nodded in thought before continuing.

"Well, you see, I've been looking for a partner to participate in doubles as well and… after seeing you today, I think I've finally found someone." She looked up at me hopefully. "If you want, of course." It took me like five seconds to realize what she was asking.

"Wait… you want _me_ to be your partner?!" I almost shouted.

"I-I mean… If doubles aren't your thing I'll understand, but like… I really think you're the best option." She said, wriggling her hands together in an anxious manner and looking to the side. I could tell she really feared rejection. Still, I wanted to make sure she wouldn't regret this decision later.

"What about Ingrid? She won the second place last year, right? And she's also Arendellian." I pointed out, but she just wrinkled her nose.

"I tried with Ingrid. But… she's too proud, and she won't work with me. It felt like we were competing even if we were a team." She sighed. "I guess she resented me for winning the Olympic Games."

"That's dumb." I snickered. "We all win and lose sometimes."

"See? That's why I want you. There's something about you that makes me just… trust you." She smiled sweetly at me and I swear I melted on the spot. "I feel like there's chemistry between us, you know?"

"Definitely." I smiled back dreamily, not even noticing what my mouth was saying.

"So… you accept?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course, I think that'll be fun." I replied, squeaking in surprise when Elsa's strong but gentle arms enveloped me in a hug. A very pleasant hug that made me inhale deeply her scent and sigh in pleasure. I really wanted to stay like this forever. I wanted to run my hands all over her body, I wanted…

 _Wait. It wouldn't be fair if I just kept ogling her every time we practice. I should at least be honest with her. She deserves that… even if then she doesn't want to see me anymore._

"I want to be your partner, but… there's something you should know before making any decisions." I warned her against my will, to which she separated slightly to look at my eyes in confusion. "I-I… I have a crush on you. I kept ogling you throughout most of the game and that's why I almost lost." I confessed, ashamed.

"I knew it." She smiled.

"W-what?!" I looked at her like she'd just told me she had ice powers or something.

"It was pretty obvious. That's why I lifted my shirt at the end." She giggled.

"You… you used your sexy body to win?!" I shrieked.

"Truth to be told, I didn't know _for sure_ it would work, but I had to try it. I needed to make it to the finals and teach Ingrid a lesson." She blushed. "I didn't really think that through. Do you forgive me?" She batted her eyelashes in the cutest way possible and, how could I not forgive her?!

"I do." I answered against my better judgment. "But I think you owe me a kiss." I added playfully wiggling my eyebrows at her. It was meant as a joke… I didn't think she would comply. But hey, I wasn't going to complain, and let me tell you, that's the best kiss I've ever had. Totally worth having lost the game.

* * *

 **A/N: Here's a little one-shot I've wanted to write for a while, but I only did so now because I had a tennis tournament yesterday (and I lost :P). I hope you like it and check my other stories if you did :)**

 **Thanks to my beta reader moonwatcher13 :)**


End file.
